Brendan VS Nate
by BrendanRubyPokespe
Summary: Battle number one Brendan(Emerald) VS. Nate(Black2) using pokemon that have been seen in the Anime/Animated Trailer. Location: Realgam Tower, Orre Region. LvL 100 Single Battle. 3 Pokemon may be used on each team. Who do you think will win this round?


Colosseum Battle Series

{Trainer Battle Series} Brendan VS Nate

The Desert was dry and arid. Not even wild Pokémon lived here, and yet people always find ways to adapt. A colossal tower reached to the heavens. Realgam Tower was its name, professional Pokémon battling was its game. At the top of the former criminal base was an amazing coliseum where two trainers prepared for their battle.

Brendan, a native of the Hoenn Region, stood at the central end of the blue half circle. He wore a black and orange collared shirt and a green headband with a white cloth covering his hair. On the opposite side of the red half circle was Nate. Nate was from the Unova Region and was a first time visitor in the Orre Region. His messy brown hair flowed over the side of his red visor. He had a light-blue jacket with navy blue markings on each side.

The trumpet recording played signaling the beginning of the match. Brendan tossed out his first pokeball and a powerful Swampert appeared. The large and bulky mud fish Pokémon stood up on its hind legs and raised its arms parallel to the deck. The crowds cheered when Brendan's Pokémon came out. Fan girls let out shrieks of excitement as the Birch boy waved back and put on his signature arrogant smile.

"Not your first time here, I see." Nate said tossing up his first pokeball. Emboar leaped into battle, he stomped his feet from side to side like a sumo wrestler. Each invigorating stomp sent blazing flames shooting from its fiery collar.

"Swampert, let's start things off with Earthquake!" Brendan commanded.

Swampert dropped onto all fours and let out a colossal shout. Shockwaves sped through the floors of the Tower Colosseum. The arena shook and trembled and the ground beneath Emboar burst upward with a loud crash. The super effective hit blasted Emboar upwards and the fire pig Pokémon fell backwards onto the ruined ground. The rubble mound created by Swamperts attack returned to normal as if the attack never even took place. The Focus Band tied to Emboars forehead began to glow and the fire type leaped back into its battle position.

"Emboar use Blast Burn!" Nate ordered. Emboar let out an invigorating cry and his flames grew larger and hotter. Nate knew his attack wouldn't be very effective against a water-ground type, but he knew using his most powerful attack would cause massive damage regardless.

Emboar shut its eyes tight and roughly stomped on the ground. A tremendous flame erupted from beneath Emboars feet and continued to burst in a circular pulse toward Brendan's Pokémon. The powerful flames scorched the mudfish Pokémon and much to Brendan's surprise, left Swampert with a burn.

"How the hell do you burn water?" Brendan groaned. "Okay, Swampert, let's end this with Surf!"

The stadium filled with crystal clear blue water, summoned by the water-ground type. Swampert again dropped onto all four of its limbs and a giant tidal wave came crashing down on Nate's Pokémon, soaking the fire pig and extinguishing the flames blazing from its collar. Exhausted, Emboar collapsed onto its knees and then continued falling forwards onto its beefy belly.

Nate withdrew his fallen Pokémon and sent out his next, Arcanine. Nate hurled the pokeball into battle and the orange colored canine came out of the ball. Arcanine roared, displaying its dominance, causing the intimidated Swamperts attack to fall one level.

"Arcanine, your foe is weak! Finish him off with Extreme Speed!" Nate kindly demanded. The Loyal Pokémon happily barked and then began to charge leaving faint afterimages of the dog-like Pokémon. Arcanine finally vanished from both sides senses and reappeared moments later, tackling Brendan's Pokémon with outstanding effort. Swampert was blown back a few paces from the critical attack.

"Swampert, buddy, you gonna be ok?" Its trainer asked. Brendan's Pokémon let out a reassuring cry. "Okay then, hit him with Earthquake!" Swampert slammed both of his large and heavy arms into the ground, as if they were hammers. With each time his arms smashed into the ground, powerful pulses rippled throughout the battlefield. The floor shook and Arcanine trembled awaiting its impending doom. The area beneath Arcanine crashed upward, tossing the fire type upward. Arcanine let out a painful yelp and blacked out as it dropped to the ground.

Nate called back his knocked out comrade back into its pokeball and prepared to toss out his final Pokémon. He began to speak: "You my friend… got lucky this time; having a type advantage against most of my Pokémon.

Brendan smirked, "Thanks, but it's all skill."

"We'll see about that! Go, Lucario!" Nate threw out his last ball containing his speedy Lucario. Lucario leaped out of the ball and prepped itself for combat. The dog-like Pokémon slightly bounced around with its paws guarding its face and its legs spread apart for excellent balance.

Swamperts burn took its final toll and the mudfish Pokémon slowly began to arch its back before dropping sluggishly onto the concrete. Brendan called back his old friend and launched another pokeball into battle.

"Come on out, Shiftry!" He ordered.

The wicked Pokémon lunged into battle. It clapped the fan-like leaves on its hands as it slowly inched toward Lucario.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Nate called out. Lucario heard the trainers command and pulled its paws back to form a circular ball of light blue energy. The light blue orb began to form between Lucario's paws as the Aura Pokémon flexed every muscle in its body while still tightening its focus. Nate's Pokémon launched the attack toward the grass-dark type who narrowly escaped the attack. Leaping out of harm's way, Shiftry charged up his own ball of energy to retaliate against the fighting-steel type. Black shadows rushed from every dark corner of the stadium and formed a purplish sphere in Shiftry's hands. Shiftry used Shadow Ball, getting up close and personal to negate any chance of Lucario escaping the attack, Shiftry thrust the attack into Lucario's chest. The ball of darkness burst, releasing terrifyingly strong spirit energy into Lucario, blasting the Pokémon back several meters!

"Hang in there Lucario! Don't give up! Now while you're close, use Aura Sphere!" Again, the bipedal canine charged up an orb of bluish energy and released it right into Brendan's Pokémon's face. Shiftry's head flew in reverse towards the ground, doing several flips and somersaults before finally skidding across the arena's deck and fainting.

"I can still fight!" Brendan cried, withdrawing his knocked out Pokémon. He reached for his final pokeball. He held up a jet black ball with a golden strip across the upper lid. The Hoenn trainer lobed the Luxury Ball into battle and an armored beast dropped onto the battlefield. Its tremendous weight crushing the ground beneath it and it's unusually long claw began glowing unexpectedly.

"Aggron let's end this with Flamethrower." Aggron kicked up dirt and dust behind him and then opened its steel jaw, releasing a horde of flames. The stream of thermal energy flowed toward Lucario and scorched the fighting-steel type Pokémon. Lucario shot another Aura Sphere, this time directed towards Aggron, who unnaturally dodged the attack with relative ease. Brendan commanded his metal titan to use Earthquake. The monster leaped into the air and slammed its heavy legs into the ground. Massive shockwaves extended beneath the surface of the arena and burst beneath Lucario's feet tossing the defeated Pokémon into the air. Nate's last Pokémon fell to the ground below and attempted to get back up, only to fail miserably. The powerful Iron Ore Pokémon's ridiculously long claw stopped glowing and it returned to normal speed.

"That's a Quick Claw, correct?" Nate asked as he returned Lucario.

"Yep, and if it didn't activate when it did I might've lost." Brendan smiled.

The hover cams floating above them zoomed out, revealing the entire arena. They faded to black and the trainers left their battle positions exiting via elevators that emerged from beneath the Tower Colosseum's concrete floor.

RESULTS:

BRENDAN: SWAMPERT (KO), SHIFTRY (KO), AGGRON (HEALTHY) WIN

NATE: EMBOAR (KO), ARCANINE (KO), LUCARIO (KO) LOSE


End file.
